


Good Morning

by donttellmedic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttellmedic/pseuds/donttellmedic
Summary: Thank you for reading (￣▽￣)ノ have a good day





	Good Morning

“Mmm...G'mornin’” Sniper mumbles, sleepily rolling over draping an arm over Spy, pressing his bare chest against the expanse of the frenchman’s back. He’s warm, warmer than the early sun enveloping their room and bodies in golden light. Spy stirs, turning to face Sniper and giving a small smile, eyes still closed. Sniper lifts a hand to Spy’s maskless face, feeling the rough of his morning shadow under his fingers. The majority of his face that his mask covers is slightly paler than the rest, giving Spy a slightly goofy look-- but dangerous nonetheless. His thumb brushes over an age-old cicatrix that runs from his cheek to his jaw, smiling endearingly.

Spy stirs again, slightly moving his leg against Sniper and brushing something else against his thigh. Glancing down, Sniper chuckles and presses a kiss to Spy’s forehead, moving to press their hips together. Spy grunts and opens his eyes to glimpse at their morning arousals before smiling and closing his eyes again, leaning in to kiss Sniper. His hand trails down Sniper’s side, over the curve of his waist and down his thigh, gently kneading his thigh before cupping the tent between his legs.

“Eugh- wait,” Spy says, pulling away. “You have morning breath.” Spy turns to the bedside table to fish out a small box full of what Sniper can only assume are mints, and pops it open.

“Fuckin hell,” he grumbles, letting Spy slip a mint into his mouth. He’s quick to chew it up as Spy places the container back onto the table, eager to kiss him again. Their breaths are masked by the cool flavor, but Spy is much more into it.

Sniper’s hands drag down Spy’s sides, nails scratching lightly at his skin to make the frenchman shudder. He grips at Spy’s waist to hoist the man on top of him, stifling his grunt of surprise with a kiss. Spy’s gloveless hands went from feeling at his chest to squeezing at his hips, one on Sniper’s shoulder to steady himself. He uses the weight beneath him to grind their erections together through their underwear, drawing a groan from Sniper and responding with his own.

Sniper’s fingers slip underneath Spy’s silken underwear to gently slip them down and reveal his ass, grabbing a handful to roll their hips together again to make Spy gasp and hum. Spy gently nips Sniper’s lip and sits up, tugging the hem of Sniper’s own undergarments down to release his hardened prick and smirking at the sight. He quickly pulls his own length free to press them together, sighing at the relief of much-needed stimulation. Spy wraps his hand around their pricks, giving a few idle strokes before leaning in to kiss Sniper again.

“Mmm..turn around,” Sniper grumbles, idly moving his hands up and down Spy’s back. Spy nods without a word, working to turn around so his cock was in Sniper’s face, fully exposed.

For a moment Spy’s lips were only nearly touching the head of his shaft, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Sniper’s spine. Then his mouth was enveloping Sniper’s head in a wet, delightful heat that makes him groan outright.

Above Sniper, Spy’s cock twitches and bumps his nose, and he lightly sways his hips to emphasize his own need. Sniper doesn’t make him wait, tilting his head up to take Spy’s cock into his mouth. HIs hands grip Spy’s ass, slightly pulling down to take in more of Spy, tongue running narrow over his slit and flattening to slide over the sensitive underside of his head and further. He can feel Spy tense under his hands, a muffled moan vibrating through Sniper’s length.

Sniper releases Spy’s member from his mouth, licking a stripe from his head along a throbbing vein leading to his base. He kneads at Spy’s ass, tongue pressing over his perineum and lapping at the ring of muscle around his hole to make him shudder.

Spy’s tongue lashes over his head, bobbing his head faster approvingly. With that Sniper teases his tongue his hole, palm brushing softly at the head of Spy’s prick. The other man rolls his hips, moving against Sniper’s tongue and hand with another muffled groan.

Sniper grasps Spy’s cheek to keep him from moving, spreading it to expose him even more, tongue flicking over his hole teasingly. Unable to move his hips Spy moans pleasingly, taking Sniper deeper into his mouth and sucking audibly. He can feel the thrum of the frenchman’s muscles under his touch.

Spy parts with Sniper’s cock with a breathy sigh. “I want you inside me-- ah,” he moans as Sniper licks another stripe down his shaft.

Spy’s cock twitches on his tongue, making Sniper groan at the feeling of precum leaking from his head. He trails back to Spy’s hole, coating the muscle in saliva and gently prodding at him with a finger.

“Mundy,” He pants, squeezing the firm meat of Sniper’s thighs. The sound of his name sends another pool of arousal to his prick, and he slides his finger in with barely any resistance, eliciting another groan from the frenchman. Spy presses his mouth onto Sniper’s head again, lashing his tongue over Sniper’s head in appreciation, sucking lightly.

Sniper grunts, blindly reaching over with his free arm to find the tube of vaseline he always keeps on the bedside table. When he finds it he turns back to Spy, index finger still partially inside him. Popping it open he scoops a dollop to lather on another finger, pressing it over Spy’s entrance. He moves it back and forth teasingly, until Spy lets out a breathy moan, moving his hips a bit.

“You drive me bloody crazy, darl,” Sniper mutters, slipping another finger inside him. Spy clenches and unclenches around him, eager for more. Sniper slowly moves them in and out, going deeper each time. His smooth walls flutter a bit around him, wonderfully hot and wet.

Two fingers shortly turn into three, both men softly panting with arousal. Sniper stretches his fingers inside of Spy, but a particular curl has him turning around to look at Sniper, irises consumed with lust, and grab his wrist to stop.

Without a word he slides down from Sniper’s face and into his lap, grabbing the vaseline for himself to spread on Sniper’s length.

“Fuck…. Crikey,” Sniper whispers, holding himself to help Spy line himself up.

Slowly, his tip begins to slip inside Spy, drawing a groan from both men. Sniper kneads his ass as he sinks further down his shaft. Once fully seated nearly to the hilt, Spy leans forward to rock his hips back and forth, building a lazy and slow but satisfying pace.

 

Unsure what to do with his hands, Sniper stuffs one under his pillow to prop his head up and watch Spy move on his cock. Spy’s head hangs between his shoulders, panting and moaning when the pleasure is too much to hold in.

He wanted to touch him. To squeeze his thighs or bite him or wrap his arms around him and hold him close as they fucked.

With a grunt Sniper lunges forward to lock his arms around Spies chest, pulling them both back onto the bed. Spy is thrusted to the hilt, making him keen in pleasure, inner walls quivering around his member.

“Oh- ohh-- oui, oui,” he cries, grabbing Sniper’s arm.

Sniper curses under his breath and resumes their slow pace, rocking his hips up and down and reaching down to stroke Spy’s pulsing length. The frenchman turns his head to press their lips together. His mouth is as warm as he is on the inside, and he doesn’t take like those Chesterfield cigarettes Sniper has come to adore. Just a hint of aftershave and sweat. Just as good.

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Spy moans, lewd and languid, when Sniper thrusts up in a certain way. A whine has him thrusting faster, panting and occasionally groaning into the crook of Spy’s neck. The hand he has on Spy’s cock quickens with the pace too, twisting and pumping in the best way.

When Spy begins tremble he drives deeper, harder, into his wet heat. His member pulsates in Sniper’s hand, nearing release.

Sniper elicits a moan as Spy’s walls squeeze tightly around him, sending waves of pleasure through his cock.

He’s so close. His abdomen is growing tighter, ready to burst. Spy’s back is so hot on top of him, now slick with sweat and shaking with imminent orgasm. Spy throws his head back with a groan, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clenched tight.

And just like that, he’s cumming. Liquid pleasure shoots up and through his cock and into Spy, who’s clenching impossibly harder on him and groaning in bliss.

When he comes down from his orgasmic haze, he can feel that Spy has came as well-- warm cum coated his palm and Spy’s stomach.

For a moment they lie like that, catching their breaths and holding onto each other. Spy turns to look at him and grins endearingly.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (￣▽￣)ノ have a good day


End file.
